Online
by Sexyvampire13
Summary: Lucy and Cobra have been talking through an online website and developing feeling for one another, however, they can't stand one another when face to face. The reason why? They don't realize it's each other online. So, what happens when they finally do find out? (Suck at summaries) (discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

**Day 3 of CoLu week! Online. I've had this idea for a fanfic for some time now, and this is the perfect opportunity to put it out there! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Just a quick note! _italicized_ _words_ mean conversations between Lucy and Cobra through email. Just so there is no confusions.**

* * *

Online

Chapter 1

 _Hey VenomousSnake! You have chat on?_ Lucy hummed as she sent the message to her online pen pal as she browsed through the Everything &More blog. Allowing a small smile to cross her lips as a message appeared within seconds of sending hers. In truth, the only reason she even got on the sight was to talk to her pen pal. He was just so interesting, witty, funny, and just someone she could confide in. Which she figured was also vice versa for him, since he told her his problems as well.

 _I'm on CelestialGoddess. What's going on?_ He typed back, causing her to give a sigh before moving her fingers across the board. Telling him about that week in college. Especially about how there was a Valentine dance coming up, and her friends were trying to set her up with every eligible boy in school. Going as far as setting her up on blind dates, all that had ended in disaster.

 _Ha! Sucks for you. You're probably scaring them all off with your weird behavior._ He sent, causing her to pout.

 _-3- I am not! All of those guys clearly only want one thing, and walk when I crush it from happening. Worse part, I have another blind date in two days, and no one is even giving me details on the guy! For all I know they could be setting me up with a serial killer!_ She typed, giving a sigh as she rested her elbow on the table and cupped her cheek as she waited for his response. Scrolling through the website, and randomly clicking like every now and again so it looked like she wasn't just chatting with someone. Something she knew that the creator of the sight hated. The truth was, she didn't really care about any of the guys that her friends attempted to set her up with. She wasn't sure why, since most of them had been good looking, but she wanted something more than just that. If only she knew who VenomousSnake really was, or where to find him since they attended the same college, maybe there was a chance that they could get together. She had to huff and roll her eyes at that idea, no way she would be so lucky.

 _I guess I can understand that part. My roommate is basically forcing me to meet some chick this weekend as well. Wont tell me anything about her, and I fear that it's payback for my latest prank on him. Something tells me she's rather going to be an uptight bitch, or just an egotistic airhead._ He sent, causing her to laugh and shake her head before moving her hands back to the keyboard.

 _Well, so far I've had nothing but perverts. Something tells me that it will be the same with this guy, or someone who is so into himself that I could probably hand him a mirror and walk away without him noticing._ She sent, laughing when he sent a laughing emoji back.

 _Maybe I should try that with my own blind date. You know where yours is happening?_

 _At the new cafe downtown. Suppose to meet him sometime around noon._ She sent, waiting as he typed back.

 _Close to the time I'm suppose to meet this chick, and same place._ He sent, and she was about to respond, but stopped when three dots appeared to show that he was typing something else.

 _xxx-xxx-xxxx_ She blinked at the numbers that he had sent before sending him back a question mark.

 _My number. Maybe if things crash with your guy and my chick, we could finally meet since we'll be in the same area._ He answered, causing her to blush slightly before giving a smile.

 _Sounds like an idea! xxx-xxx-xxxx._ She sent the message and her number, only to bite her thumb a moment later. She really shouldn't have sent her number to a stranger that she hadn't even met, but figured that they had been talking enough that it should be alright. Besides, he was the one who sent his number first. Then again, it was easy to be someone else online, whereas the truth could be that he was a serial killer.

A sudden ring from her phone caused her to jerk and look at the screen. Feeling her eyes widen slightly as she saw that VenomousSnake had sent her a text, and looking back at the website showed that he had logged off of chat. Gnawing on her bottom lip, she picked up her phone and opened the text.

 _Now we can chat and text without having to scroll through that damn website._ She blinked at the text before giving a laugh.

 _And here I thought you were about to turn into Mister Stalker or something._ She sent, then quickly saved his number with his computer name.

 _-_- I'm nothing like that._ He sent back, causing her to laugh before moving from her computer to her bed. Flopping back onto the comforter, she held the phone in front of her face.

 _Hey, a girl can never be too careful._ She sent, resting the phone against her chest before pulling it back up to look at the message he sent back.

 _Don't flatter yourself. Besides weren't you the one who said that you had a fierce kick? Not to mention so many people who claimed you as family? Sounds to me like you can handle yourself, and even have an army backing you up._ She smiled before shaking her head.

 _I didn't say I had a fierce kick, I said I took kick boxing classes. Besides, it's not an army behind me...Just a small platoon._ She sent, rolling onto her side as she waited for his reply. Only to blink as she looked at the digital clock beside her, giving a sigh as she saw that it was almost lights out. Meaning that if she got caught texting someone, instead of sleeping, her RA would be on her hard.

 _Semantics. All in all you can handle yourself from the sound of it. Anyway, gonna have to talk to you later, CelestialGoddess. Almost lights out here, and I can't risk getting in trouble._ He sent, causing her to smile and give a quick reply.

 _Same here. Hopefully see you Friday Night!_ She sent, before setting her phone and placing it on her nightstand before getting up and changing into her pajamas. Looking at her phone once more and smiled before plopping back into bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.

 _Good night, and sweet dreams._

* * *

Cobra scowled as he entered his Chemistry class, eye narrowing on his lab partner. A blonde bombshell, that was nothing but an annoyance. Always acting cheerful and friendly to everyone, but him! Of course, that was kinda his fault since he was determined to press all of her buttons and see her flustered, only because it amused him greatly, not because he liked her or anything...Damn he was bad at lying to himself.

However, he wouldn't dare make a move on her because he was damn sure that she hated his guts. Then again, that was mainly his fault for being such a jerk to her. Giving a sigh, he continued to scowl as he mentally cursed his best friends little sister's very existence before smirking and moving up behind her. Looking over her shoulder as she pulled out her phone.

"You know there isn't suppose to be phones in class." He growled, watching with a smirk as she jumped a mile and let out a small, quiet yelp. Only to take a step back when she whirled around and glared at him.

"Damnit Cobra, stop it." She hissed, causing him to huff before taking his seat next to her. Not surprised to see that nearly everyone was looking their way, no doubt wanting to see what kind of show they would put on today.

"Deal with it Bright Eyes. There is nothing you can do about it." He stated, watching as she puffed out her cheeks and continued to glare at him, only to blink when she suddenly relaxed and smiled at him softly. Causing him to narrow his gaze at her, knowing that she was plotting something that he wouldn't like.

"You sure there isn't anything I can do about it? You do recall who my older brother is, and you do remember who my friends are. Especially a certain red headed, Erza Scaret?" She chirped, causing him to grit his teeth as a nerve twitched above his eye.

"I could care less about your older brother, since I could easily take him in a fight. As for Scarlet, why the hell did you become friends with that psycho anyway?" He asked, watching as something close to pain flashed in her eyes before she smiled again.

"She isn't a psycho! She's a great person, and even greater friend. You only think that way because she whipped you in that fight last year. Something you deserved for insulting her." She stated, causing him to still. Not ready to divulge the true secret behind that fight, and was thankful that Erza had muttered something about an insult to her afterwards.

"Whatever." He muttered, watching as something dangerous flashed in her eyes before she leveled him a cool stare.

"You're such an ass, Cobra." She stated, causing him to give a sigh. Out of all the people she had to become friends with, why were it the ones that hated him? Not that he truly cared or anything. But aside from Erza, she was also friends with Natsu, who hated him because of how he treated Lucy. Then there was Jackal, Natsu's cousin, who hated him because of the same reason. Then there was Gray, Gajeel, Levy, and quit a few more that saw her as a sister, and who knew about how he treated her. Huh, maybe he was an ass since everyone seemed to hate him for the same reason.

He blinked as his own phone buzzed in his back pocket, pulling him out of his thoughts, and discreetly pulled it out. Glancing down, he resisted the small smile that wanted to appear across his lips as he read the name CelestialGoddess on the screen. Seriously, was it bad that he liked a person that he had never met before. Sure, he knew that it wasn't smart that he was falling for someone that he didn't even know, since everything she had said could easily be a lie. However, something told him that this wasn't the case. He was wanting nothing more than to get over his weird feelings for Lucy, and this seemed like the perfect choice!

"Let me guess, another text from one of your many admirers." Lucy growled out beside him, causing him to quickly close his phone before she could even attempt to read it.

"None of your damn business, Bright Eyes." He growled back, both of them going into a glaring contest.

"Alright, enough flirting you two. Class is starting." Professor Clive stated, walking in and tapping both of them on the shoulder. Cobra watched as Lucy gave a huff before turning her attention forward. Cobra looked away from her, pulling out his phone again and quickly read the text that he received.

 _Wish I had a class with you. At least then I wouldn't be stuck alone with some jerk as a class partner._ He gave a hum, before typing a quick message and looking forward.

 _I understand the feeling completely._

* * *

 **There is chapter one! Hope you liked it, and I know its a cliche, but who cares!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the long wait. Some thing happened and I was in the hospital, but I'm back and feeling better than ever! So, here is the second chapter of Online! More to be posted as soon as I can get it typed up!**

* * *

Online

Chapter 2

Lucy was going to kill her friends, and she was going to make sure their deaths were painful and slow. That was the only thought going through her head as she stared at the man sitting across from her, and nearly screaming in disbelief. Dan Straight, her friends had thought Dan Straight was a good match for her!?

She was more likely to strangle the guy than get along with him, hell she would probably get along better with Cobra than this guy. He was too egotistical, and always looking for an ego boost. Something that she would not be supplying anytime soon, and not to mention a huge flirt. Also, she swore that he was already seeing someone, at least she hadn't heard any rumor about him breaking up with his latest fling just yet.

"Um...Dan? If I could interrupt just for a moment." She stated, barely resisting the urge to roll her eyes as he blinked before giving what he always thought was a charming smile, but came off more as a perverse leer, and nodded.

"I thought you already had a girlfriend. Why did you accept this blind date?" She asked, watching as he blinked for a moment before giving a laugh.

"Oh, sweet naive Lucy. I'm more than willing to dump...Uh...Oh what's her name...Ah, Michelle, for you." He stated, and that was the last straw for Lucy. Getting to her feet she slapped some money down on the table and turned to leave. Glaring over her shoulder when Dan quickly grabbed her wrist, holding her in place.

"Wait! Where are you going?" He asked, and Lucy shook his hold off before facing him.

"Anywhere away from you. I can tell this is not going to work out between us. Bye." She stated, turning again and leaving him standing there confused. She knew very well that he would most likely be spreading rumors about her by the next day, just like all the others she had quickly dumped. It would always be the same, she would be known as shallow, frigid, and so many other rumors it just wasn't worth it anymore. However, once again, she had yet another failed date to hang over her friend's heads.

However, not all was lost. VenomousSnake should be around somewhere, and she was actually looking forward to seeing who her pen-pal was. Hell, the romantic side of her was thinking that maybe he wouldn't be a failure. He truly seemed like an awesome person. He was sweet, smart, witty, and was almost to perfect to be real. She couldn't help but to giggle slightly, only to blink as her phone began to vibrate in her pocket. Pulling the device out she checked the screen, and felt her face heat up slightly as she saw VenomousSnake.

 _Well, date was a complete dud. Turns out she was an old friend from High School. We took one look at one another and said Hell no. So, is your date any better or do you need someone to rescue you?_ She smiled at the text before typing back a reply.

 _Mine was a dud as well. He agreed to a blind date even though he already has a girlfriend, said that he'd dump her if he had a shot with me. I can't stand guys like that, so I just left. Most likely going to be hearing rumors about me tomorrow._ She sent, waiting a moment as she saw that the message was delivered and read. It wasn't long before her phone was vibrating in her hand again.

 _Where are you now?_

 _In front of the Cafe. You?_

 _Not far from you. Be there in a bit, if you want me to?_ Lucy read the last text and bit her lip. Her fingers poised over the keypad before sending another reply.

 _Yes._

* * *

Cobra walked toward the cafe with long strides, wanting nothing more than to see who CelestialGoddess finally was. Honestly, this woman was beginning to look more and more perfect in his eyes, and he hadn't even met her yet. Not to mention, he couldn't believe that both of their dates had been duds, it seemed like fate almost wanted them together.

He slowed slightly as he neared the shop, his gaze scanning the patrons, trying to figure out who he was suppose to be meeting. Only to blink as he took notice of a certain blonde sitting by herself at a table. Her gaze focused on the crowd around her, almost like...Surely not.

Swallowing the lump suddenly blocking his airway, he reached for his phone. Only to hesitate as he poised his fingers above the keys. There was no way that Lucy could be CelestialGoddess. Was there? If so...Then he had admitted so much to her, and she had done the same with him. How the hell would they face this if they each turned out to be each others pen pal? Giving a sigh, he bypassed texting her and instead pressed the call button. His gaze focused on Lucy as he listened to the ringing in his ear. Nearly ending the call as he watched Lucy pick up her phone, stare at it in shock for a moment, before timidly pressing the answer button.

"H-Hello?" Her voice sounded in his ear, and all he could do was sigh before giving a smile.

"So, CelestialGoddess is Lucy Heartfilia." He muttered, watching as her eyes seemed to widen before she straightened in her seat. Even from the distance he was from, he saw the near terror enter her eyes before she blinked.

"C..Cobra? Y..You're..."

"VenomousSnake." He muttered, biting the inside of his lip as she sighed over the line before a small laugh sounded.

"I'm not even sure what to call this." She muttered, causing him to huff before shifting his weight.

"Is it alright if I join you? Or do you want to act like none of this ever happened?" He asked, willing to leave it all up to her. Because, honestly, this was probably as close as he was ever going to have to a true conversation with her. At least, a conversation where they weren't constantly grating on one another's nerves or slinging insults.

"By all means. We already know that both of our suppose dates were duds." She stated, causing him to huff and hang up before carefully approaching her table. Nearly turning around and dashing the other way when her gaze finally found him and watched him as he approached. Giving a timid, nervous smile once he was close enough and motioned to the chair across from her.

Easing into the seat, he shifted as they only stared at one another in awkward silence. Only breaking the silence when a waitress came by to take their orders. Then back into a silence that was starting to irritate Cobra. He wasn't sure if he should apologize for his past actions against Lucy, or just try to talk to her like a civil person.

"So, who did Laxus try to set you up with?" She suddenly asked, causing him to blink and stare at her for a moment before he registered what she had asked. Of course she would realize that Laxus was the one who set him up on this date, because he had told her that his roommate had done it. Which also rose another worry within him, if Laxus ever found out that he had been talking to his little sister all this time, and developing a crush on her, the man would put him in the ground.

"Angel." He muttered, watching as she blinked before covering her mouth with a hand to hide her smile. Even he had to roll his eyes, everyone on campus knew that he and Angel got along just as well as a cat and dog. Hell, they were worse than what he and Lucy were, or was...Were things going to change now?

"What about you? Who was your blind date?" He asked, deciding to ignore all the questions swimming in his head, and figured that he could at least try to keep a normal conversation going with her. However, her groan caused him to raise an eyebrow and cross his arms. Knowing that this was going to be good.

"Dan Straight." She muttered, and every inch of his body still before a laugh escaped his lips. Dan Straight! And Lucy? No way in hell would that ever work.

"H..How desperate...Are your friends?" He asked between laughs, watching as she glared at him first, before her twitching lips finally gave way and she laughed with him.

"Tell me about it! I'd sooner strangle him than get along with him. He's just way to egotistical. Hell, I'd sooner date you." She laughed out, and just like that both of them froze. He felt his eyes widen as she stared at him in horror before her face began to take on a red hue that got darker and darker by the second. A moment later she dropped her head on the table and covered her face, leaving only her very bright red ears visible.

"P..Please ignore that." She squeaked out, but he was already beginning to smirk as he leaned across the table. His arms crossing on the rough fabric that covered the cool metal, and stared at her.

"So, you'd rather date me, huh?" He asked, watching as her body tensed before a groan escaped her mouth and her head shot up.

"Just forget it, alright. I know that you wouldn't be interested." She hissed, causing him to blink and raise an eyebrow ever so slightly.

"And just why wouldn't I be interested?" He asked, watching as she glared at him before giving a sigh, looking completely defeated.

"Because, there is no way you like me. You probably don't even find me attractive. Not to mention my older brother is your roommate and best friend. Hell, you're way out of my league." She muttered, causing him to blink. It took every fiber of his very existence not to facepalm, roll his eyes, or bang his head against the table. She thought she was out of his league! What the hell was she thinking. If anything it was the other way around, she was too good for him. What right did she have making assumptions like that!?

"I mean, why else would you tease me relentlessly. Bully me to the point that I realize all of my flaws. Hell, it's no wonder I can't find a good guy for me. No one would really care for me, I'm just..."

"Enough!" He hissed out, watching as she blinked in confusion. He was breathing deeply, doing all he could to keep his anger in check as he realized that it was his fault that she saw herself this way.

"What? It's not just you. Even Natsu sometimes complain about my weight, Erza has offered to be a companion to the gym, and even one of my family members has offered to write up a diet plan for me." She stated, and he could only stare in shock. Trying to find out where the hell an ounce of fat was on the woman across from him. The only thing he knew of was her breasts and ass, but that was something that she should never change!

"They're all idiots. Shit, I'm an idiot for making you feel this way as well." He muttered, watching as she blinked and stared at him before rolling her eyes.

"Oh no, you're not setting me up this time. I..."

"I'm not setting you up, Bright Eyes. Honestly, everything that I've ever said to make you feel this way was just ways to get under your skin. I didn't think they'd have this kind of impact on you. As for Natsu, Erza, and your family, they can all go fuck off." He stated, watching as she blinked before frowning and shaking her head.

"Cobra, you're confusing me here." She stated, causing him to sigh and press the palms of his hands into his eyes before meeting her gaze again. He couldn't believe he was about to say this!

"I've had a serious thing for you for some time now, Bright Eyes. The reason I said all those things were to rile you up, to see your eyes light up, to hear your witty remarks, and to see you flush. It made you look irresistible. I never thought you'd take it to heart. I was afraid to straight out ask you out because I just figured that there was no way someone so perfect would go for someone like me." He grumbled, looking away as she remained quiet.

"What do you mean by 'someone like you'?" She asked, and he glanced back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Seriously, you're gonna ask that? Bright Eyes, I'm messed up. I know that you know of my past. Besides, I'm just a guy who lucked out on a scholarship because I like mixing chemicals. You deserve someone better, someone who'll..."

"Tell me straight about how they feel, and apologize for making me feel small because of how they treated me in the past. Because they thought they didn't have a chance with me, when I actually thought I never had a chance with them." She stated, causing him to freeze as he stared at her with wide eyes. She had basically just said that she returned his feelings...She returned his feelings.

He could only watch as she blushed and kept trying to avoid his eyes, but finally gave a sigh and covered her face.

"This..I don't know what this is...What should we do now?" She suddenly asked, and he glanced down. For once in his life he was lost for words. All this time he had been spilling his guts out to Lucy, and she had been doing the same with him. Without each of them knowing, they had been telling each other dark secrets that not even friends or family knew, because they had trusted one another completely. And now that ground was shaky since they finally discovered who each other was. Glancing back up, he watched as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth, her eyes filled with concern and worry about what was going to happen between them now. Hell, even he didn't have a clue.

* * *

 **There you have it! Chapter 3 will be up soon! Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Yay! Seriously though, I do apologize for the wait on the stories. Things have gotten a bit crazy lately, and I'm trying to cope. I'll try to have chapter 4 up by the middle of next week. I really do apologize.\**

* * *

Online

Chapter 3

" _Wait! Are you serious! You're seriously going to go out with Cobra_!?" Levy's shriek over the phone had Lucy holding the device away to protect her ears. After a long talk with Cobra, they had finally decided to see what type of relationship they could make. After that, they had planned a night out in three days, and now she was telling her best friend all about it.

"Well, it turns out there's a lot more to him than what I gave him credit for. There's no harm in trying." She replied after the shrieking had stopped, and it was safe to put the phone back to her ear.

" _Still, Cobra!? You two are always at one another's throats whenever you cross paths. Do you really think this is a smart move. Besides, what about Dan, he really seemed interested in you when we told him you were available_." Levy stated, causing her to give a snort and flop backwards onto her bed.

"Yeah, interested enough to dump his current fling just to try it out with me. He showed up, talked about himself only, and when I asked him about Michelle, he said he'd gladly dumper her if he had a shot with me." She stated, glaring up at the ceiling as the man crossed her mind. Honestly, as to how they ever thought that she would date someone like that.

" _Damn, sorry Lu-lu. I didn't think he'd be such a jerk_." Levy whispered, and she gave a shrug before rolling over onto her stomach.

"Don't worry about it. I wont hold it over your head unless things go sour with Cobra. Then I'll be able to blame you and Erza for two disasters in one day." She stated, smiling as she heard squeaks of protest on the line.

" _N..Now wait a minute! Yes we set you up with Dan, but we didn't have anything to do with Cobra."_ Levy stated, and Lucy merely have a hum.

"If you hadn't set me up with Dan, then I wouldn't have ran into Cobra and talked with him. Therefore, everything that happened during the blind date up until I called you is all over yours and Erza's head." She stated, barely holding back a laugh as Levy groaned.

" _Fine, whatever. So, have you told Laxus about dating Cobra yet_?" She asked, and Lucy blinked before moving the phone away from her and making sure that she was talking to Levy, before slowly pulling the device back to her.

"Uh, Levy. I thought you were suppose to be smart. You know damn well that if Laxus knew I was dating his best friend, and roommate, that said best friend and roommate would mysteriously disappear, right?" She stated, smiling a little bit as Levy laughed.

" _Oh please, I'm sure that Laxus is out of his protective phase now. After all, you did take those kick boxing classes just to calm him down for when he was in college and you weren't_." Levy stated, and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but now we both attend the same college and he gets his roll as big brother-slash-protector back. At least in his mind." She argued back, glancing over at her clock as she heard Levy murmur something before giving a sigh. It was almost lights out, and regardless that Erza was one of her dearest friends, she was still ruthless about her responsibilities as Dorm Mother.

" _Oh. My. God._ " Whispered Levy, causing her to blink and quickly focus back on the phone.

"What's wrong?" She asked, frowning as Levy remained silent for a moment.

" _L..Lucy, I am so sorry. Erza and I..We thought he would be the one, but..._ " Levy began to ramble but Lucy quickly caught on to what she was trying to say.

"What did Dan do?" She asked, listening as Levy gave a groan and shifted around.

" _Check the college's website newspaper_." Lucy was already groaning, thinking that Dan must have started spreading rumors already, and everyone read the damn college website paper. Anyone could post anything to it, and depending on how juicy the gossip was, it could land on the home page within seconds.

Turning on her laptop, she waited as it booted up, ignoring Levy's apologies, and soon clicked on the website link. The moment it appeared, she was greeted with a view of her face, with LUCY HEARTFILIA! COLLEGE SLUT! above her picture. The article was about all of her failed dates that had been set up, with each man making her sound like some sort of shrewd woman, and some making up stories that they had gotten lucky.

At the very end was; want a good time? Call xxx-xxx-xxxx. It took her a moment to realize that the number she was looking at was her own, and felt rage boil over in her veins, before devastation weakened her. While she had been suspecting something, this surely wasn't it.

" _Lucy..I.._ "

"It's not your fault Levy. Neither you or Erza knew that he was this shallow, or insecure about himself." She muttered, glaring at the article and silently daring someone to text or call her number. They would be getting an earful, and possibly an ass kicking, since she was debating if she wanted to tell Laxus about this.

" _Lu?_ " She gave a sigh at the worry she detected in Levy's voice, and smiled to lighten her voice.

"It's alright, I've dealt with worse. We'll talk about it tomorrow, when we see how people are taking this." She stated, giving a goodbye when Levy agreed, and closed her phone. Dropping it on the bed beside her as she scrolled down to the comment section, not surprised to see that some people had already left their opinions of the article. There were a few exclaiming that this wasn't what the website newspaper was meant for, and demanding it to be taken down. Others were laughing at the men, saying that they only wished they had a chance with her. While others were making up even more rumors and fake stories about her.

Honestly, this was just silly and childish of Dan. Not to mention, he already had someone, so why the hell would he post this when it meant that he would be blowing his cover as a player as well. Frowning at the she scrolled back to the top, and rolled her eyes as she saw that the person who had posted this had placed it under anonymous, of course. This way he maintained his reputation, all the while trying to diminish hers.

Giving a sigh, she shut her laptop and placed it on her bedside table before cutting off the light and flopping backwards onto the bed. She would have to deal with this like she did with all the others, just ignore it and eventually it should go away. Sure, it might be hard for a few days, but she had a good support system if anything got too stressful. That's all that she had to remind herself of, there were people who knew the truth, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Cobra was boiling mad, and was very close to taking his anger out of his laptop. Or better yet, the shit heads that allowed dumb things get onto the college newspaper website! Giving a growl, he glanced over his shoulder and found himself blinking in confusion.

He had been expecting Laxus to throw a fit because of the slander of his little sister, but at most he looked annoyed. Surely he realized what this could mean for Lucy, she would be teased mercilessly, college or not this was gossip that would spread like wildfire. Not to mention, the bastard had actually posted her number for all to see!

"How are you not blowing up over this?" He hissed out, watching as Laxus blinked before giving a sigh and plopping down on the couch. His arms crossing over his chest as he gave the laptop an indifferent look.

"This isn't the first time this has happened to Lucy. I'll admit, it never went this public, but she knows how to deal with it. As do I. All I can do is be there for her when she needs me to, and only step in when she really needs me to." He stated, but even Cobra could see that he didn't like it. He gave another sigh and glared at the screen, wishing nothing more that he could put the blame on Dan Straight, but apparently the bastard was smart enough to submit this under anonymous.

"So, why are you so worked up over something that deals with Lucy? Usually you two are at each other's throat, and I figured you might use this to bait her into another fight?" Laxus stated, causing him to tense and look back over his shoulder. Watching as his best friend leaned forward with a searching gaze. He could only sigh and meet the gaze head on, knowing full well that he was most likely digging his grave with this confession.

"Lucy and I kinda ran into one another after both of our dates turned out to be duds. Figured we might as well try and see what we can make of a relationship." He muttered, watching closely as Laxus studied him before giving a sigh and running his hands through his hair.

"So long as she wants this as well, I've nothing against it. However, you better make her happy. Even if you two don't work out, you better not break her heart, because not even years of friendship will stop me from putting your ass in the ground." Laxus stated, and Cobra felt himself relax as he nodded.

"I can deal with that. Now, are we really not going to do anything about this?" He asked, watching as Laxus raised an eyebrow and gave a smirk.

"I never said we weren't."

Cobra could only blink at that, while running through their earlier conversation. Frowning as he opened his mouth to repeat what Laxus had said, but remained quiet when Laxus raised his hand.

"I said I knew what to do, didn't I?" He stated, and Cobra blinked before copying the smile on Laxus' face. Oh, this was gonna be fun.

* * *

 **Hope everyone enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 up and running! Thank you everyone for the reviews, I'm glad that you like it! Chapter 5 is in progress, and should hopefully be up rather at the end of this week, or the beginning of next.**

* * *

Online

Chapter 4

Lucy gave a mental groan as yet another man gave a whistle before giving a crude movement of his hips. She merely walked by him, ignoring his very existence and resisted the urge to look behind her after she walked by a few steps. This had been happening all day, but thankfully it was her last class of the day, and she could finally talk to Cobra.

He had called her in a rage when he heard that her sleep had been interrupted through the night by people who had dared to call her. Each one had been rude and crude, but she had merely hung up once she realized what way the call was going. She would have silenced it had it not been for the fact that she used it as an alarm clock. Which had her debating on actually going out and buying the annoying device so she could turn her phone off at night. At least until things settled down.

Still, having to calm down Cobra had been draining the most, he had been determined to look up each number and threaten the people who had called. It had taken a bit of persuasion to make sure that he didn't do that, and then switching to calming down Laxus when Cobra blabbed to him. Then, the moment she had started classes she received glares, leers, rude comments, and crude body movements toward her. She was ready to lock herself in her dorm room until all of this blew over.

Sure, the others had been harsh in their revenge on her, but Dan had taken it to a whole new level. He got the whole college involved, it felt like she was back in high school with all the taunts and bullying. It kinda made her feel sorry for her peers, if they thought that bullying someone like this was fun then their life had to be pretty dull.

"Back off, ya bastard." The hiss caused her to blink as she stepped into Clive's classroom, and felt her eyes widen as she saw that Cobra had a fellow classmate cornered. Quickly moving to his side, she glanced between them before looking up at Cobra.

"What's going on here?" She asked, meeting his gaze as he glanced down at her before narrowing his gaze back on the trembling man.

"He was spreading a damn rumor about you, saying that he got lucky with you a few weeks ago." He hissed out, and Lucy gave a sigh before looking at the man.

"I've never even talked to you, are you lacking so much you have to spread another rumor." She stated, taking slight satisfaction when the man's cheeks burned red before he gave a tsk and quickly made his way to the front of the class. The slight laughter of his peers following him, before soft whispers about her started around the others. She could feel anger coming from Cobra, and nudged against him before meeting his gaze.

"Chill out. I've faced worse." She stated, seeing that it didn't work when he merely sighed but glared as he caught another whisper.

"What was that Eucliffe?" He barked out, causing her to bite her bottom lip as a blonde male met Cobra's glare head on with a smirk.

"I said that it must be you getting lucky, if you're getting this hostile for Heartfilia." He stated, and Lucy quickly grabbed the sleeve of Cobra's lab coat to stop him from advancing on the man.

"So what if we are dating, that just means that I can beat the shit out of anyone who insults my woman." He hissed out, and Lucy felt her cheeks heat slightly as Sting paled and quickly looked away. Only to frown and quickly glance back at them.

"Wait, then who posted that shit online about Lucy?" He asked, and she shook her head before giving a shrug while stepping in front of Cobra.

"Who knows. My friends have set me up with multiple blind dates, all ending in failure since I don't undress on the first date, and each one apparently finds that as an insult. The only man that doesn't seem to think that is Cobra." She stated, trying to usher said man to their table, all the while ignoring everyone's looks aimed at them.

"Wait, so you do slut around?" One voice spoke, causing her to give a sigh as Cobra spun and she quickly latched onto his sleeve once again.

"You damn idiot! Can't you listen. None of those bastards had the guts to approach her for a date, they all went through her friends, who then coerced or bribed her into the blind date. She wanted nothing to do with any of those shitheads." He stated, and she started to feel like she was about to snap as well.

"So what, you just believe her? Why would someone post all that stuff if it wasn't true?" Another voice sounded, but this time she beat Cobra to the punch.

"Belief whatever the hell you want to believe, just keep it to yourselves or within your groups. I'm sick and tired of explaining myself to people who know nothing of me. Those who I care for, and care for me, know the truth, the rest of you don't matter." She stated, ignoring the shocked looks and instead faced Cobra.

"Leave it be. Nothing they say bothers me." She stated, finally releasing his sleeve and taking her seat. Focusing on taking out her assignments and notes instead of the whispers around her. Even keeping her gaze down as Cobra finally took his seat next to her, but blinked as his hand slid under the table and rested on her outer thigh, where he gave a slight squeeze before removing his hand and started pulling out his own notes.

For some reason, tears began to gather in her eyes, and she barely held them back. If it wasn't for Professor Clive walking in, she was sure she would have packed her things and left quickly. For some reason she felt like she was on shaky grounds at the moment, but felt immense relief to know that she had Cobra backing her. It was the only time that she didn't feel resentment for one of his actions, if anything, she relished in it because it was an action that showed that he cared. At least, in his own special way.

Pushing the thought aside, she focused on her classwork, and just prayed that everything would end soon.

* * *

Cobra wanted nothing more than to beat every single man that he passed. Each one seemed to know Lucy's name now, and most of them were more than bold enough to wonder out loud if she was any good in bed. It was enough to have him on edge and ready for a fight at a moments notice, and the only thing stopping him was the fact that Lucy wouldn't like it. She would not want him to get in trouble, because of something that was over her, not to mention he didn't want her thinking that this was her fault to begin with.

However, when that bastard started talking about how he had gotten lucky, he couldn't stop himself. He couldn't control himself and was more than willing to beat the man senseless. Only to be stopped when Lucy walked in and put a stop to it herself, which was another thing that he didn't like. She was so used to things like this, she wasn't even letting it get to her, at least not on the outside. He could somehow tell that the day had been stressful for her, and that just made him all the more hostile toward those trying to get to her.

However, if everything went right, Lucy would be off the front page and Dan would take her place. He would get the humiliation, and then Lucy wouldn't have to worry about anything else. And it all went down that night, at the college football game against their rival school. In truth, he was glad that it hadn't taken much digging before finding something good against Dan Straight, it seemed the man played a lot of women, and all that scorn finally caught up with him.

"Cobra? You're not upset with me are you?" Lucy's question suddenly caused him to blink and stare down at her in shock.

"What do you mean?" He asked, watching as she bit her bottom lip before giving a sigh and looking away from him.

"I know it probably isn't easy to date someone with so many rumors and stories surrounded. So, I guess I'm saying if you don't want to..."

"Lucy, enough. We agreed to give each other a chance. I don't give a shit what everyone else says, I only do things to please myself. To hell if I insult or offend anyone. Like you said back there, I know the truth and nothing else will sway me. I really want to try our relationship, and if anyone has a problem with it, then the fucker can say something to my face. If they have the guts that is." He stated, smirking as she smiled up at him before shaking her head. However, he could still see some lingering doubt on her face, and it set him on edge. He wanted to show her that she didn't have to fight alone, and to show everyone else that they shouldn't mess with those he cared for.

* * *

 **I know, not really much to this chapter, but the next one should have a bit more...entertainment in it. Especially since Dan's punishment is in it! Hope everyone enjoyed and hope to hear from you soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Change of plan for chapter 5! Hope you still enjoy!**

* * *

Online

Chapter 5

"Levy, remind me again why I am agreeing to going to the football game? I've never cared for the sport, the cheerleaders despise me, and Dan will most likely make a scene." Lucy muttered, as she watched Levy rummage through her closet. Already wearing a orange dress, that stopped just below her thighs, and had her blue hair held back with a headband that obviously belonged to Gajeel.

Levy had suddenly appeared at her door that morning, a determined smile on her face, and began insisting that Lucy attend the game tonight. She wasn't explaining why, but was making sure that Lucy couldn't make any excuse to get out of it. Evening going as so far as to say that they were going to arrive with the biggest crowd, that way they wouldn't stick out easy and Dan wouldn't be able to single her out.

"Oh come on Lucy! What better way to get back at Dan than showing up with Cobra! You know that those two have disliked one another for years now. Even if he does try to make something out of it, you already announced that you and Cobra are something in your class together." She stated, causing her to roll her eyes. She knew all about the fuss that had raised, it had made another section on the college newspaper. Saying that she had found her next target, and basically slamming both of them.

Cobra had been laughing his ass off when she had called him to apologize. With Laxus laughing in the background, and between both of them she had finally been able to laugh about it. But, deep down, it still bugged her. Because others were beginning to think that she was the type of person they were portraying her, and it was starting to hurt. However, she refused to give in, because she had her friends, so she shouldn't care about whatever anyone else thought about her.

"I don't want to bring Cobra any further into this. He's already catching some grief, and I'm afraid that he's going to get in trouble. He's not the kind of person to just sit there and take someone bad mouthing him, he's going to say something back or-if they piss him off enough-fight." She stated, grimacing as Levy pulled out a short skirt that Erza had given her as a gift, but she refused to wear it as of yet. What with it being smaller than what she usually wore.

"I highly doubt that Cobra will get so mad that he'd fight someone. Probably give harsh threats and details about how he can boil them from the inside and not leave a trace, but I highly doubt he'd actually take a swing at someone. Besides, no one would even dare remove Cobra from their list. He's a crazy genius, just like you." She stated, pulling out a white and blue dress that Lucy shook her head at. That dress was something she was thinking about wearing for her first date with Cobra. She was truly hoping that things would work out between them, and that nothing Dan did or say would come between them.

"You'd be surprise, Levy. You know that Dean Makarov doesn't like fighting in between his students. Hell, he kicked out his own son long ago." She stated, raising an eyebrow in disbelief when Levy held up a pair of tight jeans, and a white blouse.

"Oh come on Lucy, his son tried to do a hostile take over of the school. He threatened a lot of people and blackmailed even more. Dean Makarov might be a tad strict when it comes to some things, but he's understanding as well. Remember that year before we were accepted, Laxus had snapped and..."

"And caused a large mess around the school. It's the only reason he hasn't graduated in his subject yet. He was suspended for a while, and only when Makarov saw that he had changed, he accepted him back." She muttered, blinking as Levy pulled out an old pair of slacks and a t-shirt. Giving a sigh, she stood and moved to her closet, thinking that she had best pick out an outfit before Levy finally lost her patience and forced her into something hideous.

It was going to be one thing to actually show up, but she would be damned if she showed up in something that made her look silly. Levy had a good taste in clothes, but it just wasn't exactly her style. Levy's style considered teasing while looking extremely innocent at the same time. Not to mention, anything that would set Gajeel off on a possessive, protective streak. She didn't want to start that with Cobra, he would wind up hurting someone.

"About time you got into this. I was thinking of just grabbing some of your more skimpy clothing." Levy laughed, causing her to roll her eyes and shake her head. Before pulling out a more comfortable pair of old jeans, and a simple pale blue sweater.

"Oh come on Lucy. At least tease Cobra a little. Show him what's in store." Levy encouraged, and she shook her head.

"I'm not like that Levy. Besides, Cobra already knows me, he's been friends with Laxus for a long time. Trust me, if he does like me like that I'll be shocked. Hell, I'm _already_ shocked that he even wants to try a relationship with me." She stated, dropping the clothes onto her bed before crossing her arms.

"Well then, this would be perfect! Just dress to the hilt and show him why he should make this relationship work." Levy stated, and she thought a moment before shaking her head.

"I don't want to win him over with any sexual appeal. Regardless of how loudly Gajeel can make you scream, I want Cobra to fall for me. Not because of sex or looks." She stated, smiling when Levy blushed before letting out a stream of stutters in an attempt to deflect Lucy's statement. Deciding to have mercy, she wrapped Levy in a hug and gave a sigh.

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm just tired of all the guys I date wanting one thing. I want someone who'll see past the blonde with a huge rack and thinks of nothing but how quickly they can get someone in bed. I'm really hoping that Cobra will be that guy, you know I've had a crush on him forever." She stated, stepping back and staring at Levy who blinked before giving a smile.

"I realize that Lu-lu. Which is why I'm _telling_ you it would be okay to show off a little. Cobra already knows you're crazy smart, that you're kind and compassionate. He already knows your sweet and innocent side, because he has known you so long. The side he has never seen, though, is your wild vixen side. You show him that side, and you'll have him hook, line and sinker." She stated, and Lucy bit her bottom lip before giving a smile.

"I guess that makes a bit of sense, but not at the football game. I'll give him a taste of that when it's just us. Such as our first date tomorrow." She stated, smiling as Levy gave a squeal and nodded. Watching her friend with a shake of her head, she turned to the outfit she had picked for the football game. Perhaps it was a bit too tame, maybe she should just give Cobra a little tease tonight.

* * *

Cobra smirked as he left the projector room, right above the crowd and positioned right across from the large white backdrop for the nights the college hosted movies for the students. This was just too perfect, and he knew that Dan's reputation would be shattered. Thankfully not to the point that he'd get expelled, but enough that he would never get into another girl's pants at this college.

"Cobra! The girls are coming." Laxus stated, causing him to blink and quickly start down the steps. While he was more than willing to get back at Dan, he knew that Lucy would be beyond pissed at him for this. Even Laxus had told him as much, not to mention he knew from experience. Lucy was the kind who turned the other cheek, so long as the situation was harming her. The moment he was directed at a friend or family member, all bets were off, and her demon side came out. A side that he had only seen once, and never wanted to see again.

"There they are. I'm gonna go ahead and direct Shrimp up toward the projector." Gajeel stated, causing Cobra to roll his eyes. Honestly, Levy was the only one who could operate the ancient machine, but Gajeel just wanted some more alone time with the woman. No doubt that they would just turn the damn thing on, and then get lost in one another.

"Hot damn, she really convinced Bunny-Girl." He heard Gajeel muttered, and blinked before looking toward the girls. Nearly swallowing his own tongue at what he saw. Lucy was dressed in tight jeans that hugged her hips, dark boots on her feet, and a tight, off pink tank top with a light sweater over her shoulders. She left off the make-up and pulled half of her hair up into a ponytail and left the rest fall down her back. All in all she looked amazing!

"Might wanna put your tongue back inside your mouth, you're starting to drool." Laxus chuckled out, and he quickly schooled his features and glared at the man standing beside him. Only to turn back to the approaching girls when he heard them giggle over something, and felt his chest tighten as he watched Lucy approach.

"Cobra, finally found you. Where do you want to sit?" Lucy asked, waving off Levy as Gajeel quickly dragged her up higher into the stands and toward the projection room.

"Anywhere's fine." He muttered, offering his elbow for her to take, and moved toward the nearest available seats. Not a bit interested in the game that was about to start, and more interested in the feel of her heat against his side as she stayed close enough so that their thighs touched. He knew all about her kind and sweet side, but this side was entirely new, and it was something he wanted to see more of.

"Welcome to the final game of the season!" The announcer caused him to jerk, and nearly groan as he realized that he had seated them right beside a speaker. Meaning that they would be getting an earful of every play-by-play. Thankfully they would only have to deal with it for a short while, at least until their little movie started to play and take everyone's attention. He smirked as he saw the countdown begin on the screen, and glanced over at Lucy when she stiffened slightly.

"Are they filming it live?" She asked, causing him to shrug. Not wanting to expose the plan and allow her to stop it. Dan would be getting what he deserved, by being the most hated man in school from all the women.

* * *

 **Alright! Payback is the first thing in the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy! PS; Get prepared for some more drama next chapter, this time between Cobra and Lucy 3;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**And here is chapter 6! Woo! I'm back my peoples, and hopefully better than ever! Hope everyone enjoys!**

* * *

Online

Chapter 6

Lucy could only stare in shock at what she saw. A complete and utter drunk Dan Straight was strutting around an ex girlfriend's room, wearing nothing but hot pink, high heels and a bedazzled tutu. Aside from the heels and tutu, he wore only a diamond choker around his neck, and it looked like a five year old had attempted to put make-up on him.

He was screaming an off tune performance of premadonna girl, while his ex was laughing in the background. Soon the camera focused closer and he faded off on the song, leaning around the camera for what sounded like a sloppy kiss.

 _"What about that other girl I saw you with?"_ A timid voice asked, and she winced as Dan gave a drunk laugh before stumbling backwards slightly in the heels.

 _"Don' worry 'bout that..uh...Juvia. She's nothi'g more than a passin' phase. You're wher' it's at baby."_ He cooed, opening his arms wide before giving a grin and falling backwards.

The video went black for a moment, before another one started. This time Dan was laying in his own dorm, and looking hungover. A feminine giggled told that it was another girl holding the camera.

 _"Oh Dan! Are you feeling alright?"_ The girl asked, and she watched as Dan lifted his head and stared at the woman for a moment. Only to give a groan and point to the door.

 _"Out, I can't even recall which girl you are."_ He muttered, right before a sob was heard through the audio and the camera fell to the floor. Catching the exit of feet going out the door before it slammed shut. Once again the screen went black, before another video popped up.

Lucy could only look around as everyone around them howled with laughter, or shouted words of scorn at the frozen man down on the field. Looking like his entire world was crumbling to the ground. It pained her to see him like this, even though a small part of her thought that he deserved it. However, she wasn't about to let this continue.

She wasn't sure who, or why, someone was doing this. Perhaps a scorned lover that didn't take to kind of him calling someone out, but she was going to stop it. Slipping away from Cobra's side, she ignored his call after her and quickly headed up toward the projection room. Entering the room, she froze as she saw Levy and Gajeel sitting beside the projector, staring back at her in shock. Only for Gajeel to smile and wave at her.

"Looking for a better seat, Bunny-Girl? By all means." He stated, and she felt rage run through her system, before she started to stalk forward.

"Shut. It. Off." She hissed, watching as Gajeel blinked in confusion, but Levy quickly moved to the machine to stop the videos. She could only glare at them as the machine finally stopped and the screen across from them finally went blank. A chorus of boos and claims to continue the videos were heard from the crowd below them.

"What the hell, Bunny-Girl? He's getting what he..."

"Who planned this?" She asked, keeping her head down as she listened as Levy shifted and Gajeel remained quiet. Thankful as the announcer attempted to get everyone's focus back on the game.

"Lu..."

"Who?" Snapping her head up, she pinned her best friend with a glare that had her flinching back slightly before giving a sigh and looking at Gajeel.

"We have to tell her." Levy whispered, and Lucy turned her glare on to Gajeel. Who gave a sigh before running a hand through his hair.

"Cobra and Laxus." He muttered, and she tightened her hands into fists before giving a sigh.

"Everyone meets in my dorm in fifteen minutes." She muttered, turning on her heels and moved quickly out of the projector room. Stopping at the top of the steps, she stared down at the field, and felt her chest tighten as she saw Dan talking to Dean Makarov. Both of them looked less than pleased about the situation, and she couldn't blame them.

Inhaling, she started down the steps, and shot a glare at Cobra and Laxus when she passed them. Keeping her head up, she stepped onto the field and approached Makarov and Dan, biting the inside of her bottom lip as they noticed her and faced her.

"I should have figured. You..."

"I'm sorry. My friends have went too far in trying to get back at you for posting that rumor about me on the college website. Makarov, I will handle all of this, please, it was just a harsh joke that was taken to far." She stated, watching as he blinked before looking between them.

"Alright, Lucy child, I trust in you to handle this. But, no more of this revenge stuff, make sure your friends know that. Especially since I know you're not going to give me names, so I wouldn't be able to hand out my own punishment. As for you, Mister Straight, I realize that you think it's okay for you to do all this. But you're playing with fire, I suggest you stop sowing your seeds before you come to regret it." He stated, before turning away and walking toward the bleachers. Lucy gave a sigh and quickly moved off the field, raised her head, and glared at the dorms that she was heading for.

She knew that her friends were only wanting to help, but this was too far. There was no point in trying to make Dan feel what she was feeling, they were lowering themselves to his level. She was not happy with this, and she was going to make sure they knew about it.

* * *

Cobra could only frown as Lucy finally marched into her dorm room, slamming the door and pinning all of them with a glare. Before any of them could say anything in their defense, she had risen a hand and shook her head.

"I don't want to hear any excuses, what you all did was wrong. I'm not even going to ask how you managed to get a hold of those videos, but I will ask why you thought this was the right thing to do." She bit out, causing him to blink and look at the others around him. Laxus, Levy, and Gajeel were all looking down at the ground. Ashamed?! Well, if they weren't going to speak up...

"Because that bastard deserved it! Why the hell are you getting mad at us, when he was the one who started all of this. He was asking for it. It wouldn't have happened if he hadn't posted that about you, and..."

"So it's actually my fault." She stated, causing him to freeze and blink at her.

"What?"

"Well, he wouldn't have posted that if I agreed to be his date. So, by saying it's his fault for posting that on the website, you should also say it's my fault because I was the reason he posted it." She stated, and he could only stare at her for a moment.

"That doesn't make a _lick_ of sense, woman. Just because you ditched him doesn't mean it's your fault that he posted that! He posted it because he's..."

"No, Cobra. He only posted that to get back at me, because I turned him down. It wasn't directed at any of you. Me. This was my battle and I was handling it. Now you've probably kick started everything back up. There was no reason to attack him like this."

"He was messing with your life by posting something like that! Were you hearing what people were saying?"

"That doesn't matter! People talk regardless, Cobra! So big deal if he was messing with my life right now. What you all did could very well mess with his entire future! Things like that are a big mistake, and you just spread it wide. Not to mention a lot of people were recording that. It could get posted and constantly haunt him. But you weren't thinking of that, were you? You were only thinking of giving him a taste of his petty medicine." She stated, and he flinched as if she had struck at him. She thought what they did-what they did for her-was petty? He couldn't help it, something snapped within him.

"Damnit woman, because of what he posted on the website, some men here were thinking of raping you! He was going to be one of them as well." He hissed out, tensing as everyone stared at him in shock, including Lucy. He gave a sigh when she shook her head.

"N..No. I know he's a terrible person, but..."

"The last video, was a video that we got from one of his victims. Another girl who had turned him down, she came to me when we were searching. I edited the video to hide her face, but you can clearly see him because of a mirror in the background. You had them shut it off before it played. I knew exactly what I was doing, Bright Eyes. He needs his life ruined, messing with you started this, but when I learned about this, and that he was most likely going to try it on you. Hell, even these three didn't even know of the last video, or any of that." He muttered, and watched as she could only stare at him. Her mind most likely racing around, trying to comprehend what he was saying.

"That...but.."

"Bright Eyes, I understand that you're compassionate, and try to sympathize with everyone around you. But sometimes, people don't deserve it. He is one of them." He stated, and blinked when she shook her head.

"Why the hell didn't you take something like that to Makarov! That way it could dealt with.."

"What? Dealt with quietly!? People need to know what he is, have the right to know." He hissed out, watching as she blinked and stared down at the floor. Giving a sigh, he shook his head and pulled an extra disk out of his pocket.

"Fine. I'll take this to Makarov. Right now. But...I also already posted it on the website." He stated, starting out the door as she stared at him in shock.

"Cobra, why are you so intense of ruining his life? All of this can't just be because of what he did to me." She whispered, and he raised his eyebrow. Surely she didn't believe that. He couldn't stop himself, he laughed.

"For someone so smart, that's really something dumb to say. I would do this, and more if it meant keeping you safe. And not just because we're now in a relationship. I would have done it for you even before then, because I've always cared about you. However, if you can't handle this side of me, well then...I wont darken your doorstep again." He muttered, walking by her as she tensed. He prayed that she would call him back, say that it didn't matter, but she remained quiet. Even Levy's small whisper of her name didn't spur her into any action. He had opened the door when he heard her next words.

"I want to be left alone. Everyone, leave. Please." He gave a sigh as he held the door for them, staring at Lucy's back. Knowing that he would most likely never have something with her now. And just when he was beginning to have a taste of it. However, he saw that it was for the better. He had been the one who shattered her outlook on her life, right at that moment. It was best if he didn't taint her any further, she was too innocent for him..Or better yet, he was far to tainted for her.

"Cobra?" The hushed question from Laxus caused him to raise his gaze, not liking how those stormy grey eyes were studying him. Giving a sigh and shake of his head, he motioned the man away and softly closed the door. Hating how the lock automatically clicked into place behind him.

* * *

 **And things got dark quick! Find out what happens with the next chapter! Hope everyone enjoyed!**


End file.
